Couch
by golden-perception
Summary: Many of their most important moments happen on a couch. Klaine.


**Title: Couch (1/?)**

**Author: golden-perception**

**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine**

**Rating: PG (will go up to T in later chapters)**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Many of their most important moments happen on a couch. Klaine.**

**[A/N]: Hello Gleeks and Klainers alike! I sincerely hope you enjoy my little fic. A quick thank you to Dia (also knows as chocolate6969 on tumblr and livejournal) for betaing this, and to Erin, for being an awesome friend.**

**You can find my tumblr at golden-perception(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com. Feel free to drop by and say hello!**

**And now, without further ado…**

* * *

><p>The wind whistled through the trees and lightning split the sky in two. They sat close together, the slimmer boy tucked up against the other's chest, enveloped in each other's warmth. In the dark, the shadows of their two forms blended into one entity. Thunder boomed through the night and the smaller boy started, and his eyes opened wide. He felt the grip around his waist tighten, and a soft kiss that was pressed into his hair. He relaxed, huddling further into the other boy's embrace, enjoying the simple feeling of being held. His eyes were shut in bliss. Three quiet words were whispered into his ear and his heart swelled so greatly he thought it would burst from his chest. He repeated those three words, directing them back at his companion, his friend, his lover. For one moment, nothing else in the world mattered to them except for this person whom they loved, and who loved them in return.<p>

Eventually, their silence was broken. It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours later. Both boys were too deep in their love-induced hazes to notice something as trivial as the passage of time. The slimmer boy picked up his head from where it rested on the other boy's shoulder, and looked into his sparkling hazel eyes. Neither of them said anything for a moment, just taking each other in. It was the dark-haired boy, the one with the warm golden eyes, who spoke first.

"What is it?" His voice was a whisper, as if he was afraid that speaking to loudly might make the magic of the moment disappear.

Another bolt of lightning flashed, and the momentary burst of light glinted off of the clear blue eyes of the other boy. He shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It's nothing... I just had a bit of a flashback."

The dark-haired boy reached to brush a strand of hair from the other boy's face. "A flashback to what?"

The smile disappeared from his face. He ducked his head, and took a deep breath. "I never told you this... At the beginning of last year, when Sam joined glee, I was convinced he was gay. I... Our assignment for that week was duets. I asked Sam to be my partner." He bit his lip before continuing. "Finn... He told me that if I sang with him it'd kill his reputation. He told me to back out." He laughed bitterly. "I didn't at first... I came home from school so angry at Finn. I told my dad what happened, and then I realized... I was forcing myself on to Sam, not because I really though he was gay, and not because I really liked him like _that_. I was just really lonely."

When he looked up at the other boy they both had tears in their eyes. The dark-haired boy pulled him close.

"Oh, Kurt..."

Kurt shook his head. "When I talked to my dad, I was so frustrated. I asked him why I couldn't walk down the halls holding hands with someone I cared about. Why couldn't I slow dance at my prom?"

The other boy stayed silent, his finger's tracing patterns on the small his boyfriend's back.

After a moment, Kurt continued. "He told me, as hard as it was, I just had to wait. I had to wait until I found someone as 'open and brave' as I am, his words, not mine. I guess I sort of resigned myself to that. But in the next few weeks... God, I felt so alone. It felt like I'd never find someone who had the _ability_ to love me, let alone someone who would _want to_. And then you came along. And I know it sounds cheesy, but I still wake up sometimes and check to make sure that this wasn't a dream. That _you _weren't a dream."

The dark haired boy reached out to wipe the tears from Kurt's eyes, even though there was at least one dripping down his own cheek.

Kurt blinked before speaking again. "Blaine... You did everything I ever imagined. You held my hand when we had just met. You asked me to dance in front of the entire prom. And you may not have been my first kiss... but my second was better than I'd ever hoped." He smiled softly and sniffed, meeting his Blaine's gaze straight on. "I don't know why this hit me all of the sudden... I just realized... I never told you how much you mean to me, and I needed too." He paused and rolled his eyes halfheartedly. "God, I sound like such a sap." he said, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt..." Blaine lifted his chin so that he could meet his boyfriend's eyes again. "I hope you know that you mean just as much to me. That feeling? Those moments when you felt like you'd be alone forever? I know how that feels." He smiled sadly at Kurt. "Hell, my own dad told me I was never going to find someone to be happy with. At least someone with whom I am sexually compatible. Kurt, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me... I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm no good at romance. I hide behind a mask everyday, and when anyone tries to get close I put up these walls." Blaine chuckled. "But you just waltzed into my life and knocked them down. I can be myself with you, and I can never thank you enough for that."

Kurt reached up to cup Blaine's cheek with his hand. "You don't need to thank me for anything. If anything, _I _should be thanking _you_."

Blaine leaned into the touch, smiling. "How about this then? I promise to keep loving you till the end of my days, and you'll do the same. Then, we consider ourselves even and never have to thank each other for anything again."

Kurt laughed. "It's a deal." He laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder. "Though I'm afraid I might slip up a few times. I'm a rather thankful person when it comes to you."

Blaine tilted his head so that he could just barely see Kurt out of the corner of his eye. "That's fine. I'm pretty sure I'll have the same problem."

They lay there in silence for a while, taking the time to soak up a each other's presence once again.

Thunder crashed and the rain pounded on the roof. Then, after a moment (A lifetime? An eternity?) they exchanged those three magical words once more.

The storm faded away into a blissful silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to review. It means a lot. :D<strong>


End file.
